Dramithia
by Ephemeral-Night
Summary: KagSan Her life hadn't been going all that great:perverts, evil editors, apartment payments. But then a knight comes out of nowhere and twists everything upside down. He has a secret & it's hard not to be interested when your falling in love. KagXSan
1. Chapter 1

Yo. another one of my lame ideas that i hope you guys will like but probably wont but it does't really matter cause i like to write. i like yaoi, yuri, and hetero pairings. i personally write them all in some twisted way but it makes me sad that more people don't actually read them. This story is a yuri pairing so if you don't like that kind of stuff go find something you do like. i just don't like people ragging on good stories just cause they have certain phobias so yes this is my warning. don't like yuri dont' read. in this particular story Kagome is pretending to be a guy as you can probably guess. KagXSan pairing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha. wish i did but i dont' so no lawsuits please! thank you!

-----------------------------Strange Strangers-------------------------------

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to go out with that pervert!" A tall brunette ranted for what must've been the tenth time in the last thirty minutes. She continued ranting and grumbling to herself while walking alongside the stream, away from the theme park that she had been at only a few minutes before, kicking any stone that was unfortunate enough to be in her path. Casting a quick glance back at the park, she decided she was far enough away and she gracelessly plopped down at the edge of the shallow stream. 

"Well, I guess I should be used to it..." She sighed again and gazed at the sparkling, clear water of the stream. Lazily she shifted her legs out from under her, took off her flip flops, and let her feet wade in the water, swishing them back and forth.

"Why does he even bother asking me out?" She wondered idly to herself. "All he ever does is look at all the other girls." She growled out through her teeth. Suddenly feeling a rush of anger induced adrenaline, she lifted her legs high in the air and splashed them back down into the water, the mud on the floor lifting and disturbing the clear appearance, but she quickly gave a yelp when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her foot. Gingerly, she pulled her foot out of the stream to inspect the injury and saw a small pendant, barely hanging onto the torn flesh of her foot.

She quickly pulled it off so she could be rid of it, and so she could further look at it. Bringing the tiny object up to her face, she saw that it was a silver, eight-sided star and in the center, a small orifice was carved in order to place the aqua-blue gem stone that sat firmly and innocently inside. The pendent itself was hanging on a thick silver chain that matched the star. She carefully flipped it onto the other side, not wanting to be stabbed by the sharp edges again, and saw strange letters delicately carved onto the smooth surface.

She sat gazing at if for several moments, marveling at the strange charm before she heard a familiar voice off in the distance.

"Sango!" She turned her head, still in a slight daze before she recognized who it was that was calling her. It was Miroku. The guy she had originally come to the amusement park with. They were supposed to be on a date but his wandering eyes and hands were getting on her nerves.

"Why'd you run off?" He asked, bending over and resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. She sent a glare his way and as soon as he looked up he froze, much to her satisfaction. "What took you so long to notice I was gone?" She questioned with a small scowl pulling at the corner of her lips. "That redhead keep you busy?"

She quickly stuffed the pendant into her purse, picked up her sandals, and stalked off. She could hear him trailing pitifully behind her, which, for some reason, made her even angrier at him. She came to an ubrupt halt and spun on her heel to face him.

"What? Got something else to say?" She tried to say as calmly as she could but she knew her eyes were expressing her anger, whether or not she wanted them to.

"I swear, Sango! It's a curse! I am forced to approach every beautiful woman I see against my own will!" He said dramatically, with his own patonted, pitiful expression. When he saw that she wasn't buying it he decided to go for another approach.

"Hey, I have something to show you." He said in a hushed whisper, as if it were top secret information before he grabbed her elbow and began pulling her along, practically dragging her in his haste, even further along the stream. He kept up his pace for only a few moments before they reached the far side of the clearing where the trees started to get thick and he was forced to slow down. He pulled aside the branches for her to pass through before he joined her on the other side of the tree line where the stream continued but, in this clearing, over the water was a small bridge leading to the other side.

Sango let out a small gasp and rushed over to the bridge, leaving Miroku to catch up. She watched the clear water rush under the bridge and continue it's path toward the theme park in excitement. She turned to Miroku as he came to stand by her and gave him a small smile to show her gratitude.

"You wanna know how I found this place?" He asked her with a bright smile on his face. She gave a small nod for him to continue and waited. "Well, on my eighth birthday I got dared to spend the night in the wilderness, so I picked a spot not so far from here and set up camp but in the middle of the night, a wolf came and started tearing at my tent! I quickly ripped a hole in the back and escaped before it got through. I went running and came upon this area but it was still following me so I dove under the bridge and cleverly drenched myself in water to fool it's nose. When it came too close I tackled it and drowned it! Barely escaping with my life!" He said with an overly dramatic sweep of his arms to express his current presence.

He looked up at her after he finished his grand speech and saw her face was blank. She gave him a strange look before she opened her mouth.

"Miroku, I was at your eighth birthday, you idiot!" She said, giving him a punch in the arm. "You tripped during tag and broke your nose!" Miroku gave her a shocked look, mouth looking like a drowning fish, gaping at her.

"Lady Sango! Surely you are mistaken! There really was a wolf! I nearly got eaten!" He said and was about to continue with his excuses but was cut off by the sound of thrashing water coming from under the bridge.They both cast a confused glance at eachother before rushing to the railing of the bridge and peering down.

Under the bridge was a boy their age with midnight black, shoulder length hair, plastered to his face and neck on all fours, covered in mud, drenched and coughing up water. Sango gasped in suprise and jumped over the bridge railing, landing beside the stranger.

"Are you alright?" She asked, kneeling beside him, hands on his shoulders trying to help him up.

"I am alright, Milady. Rei's spell just proved to be ineffective. She is still in need of some improvement." The stranger's voice was scratchy and rough, apperently from nearly drowning but it still came out fairly smooth. Sango watched from the side as he placed his hand on his knee for support and slowly stood up. As he stood up, Sango took the chance to fully assess the newcomer and saw that he wasn't very tall. He was taller than her by maybe an inch or so but compared to Miroku, and a lot of other guys she knew, he was still quite short.

The man brought a hand up and brushed his hair away from his face, smearing the mud but revealing to her, two beautiful blue-grey eyes that shined with the sun. While she was studying him she finally noticed his strange clothes which consisted of a grey, shoulderless tunic that cut off at the knees, a thick black sash around his thin waste, matching black hakama pants, a badge with the same strange letters she had found on the star pendant earlier stitched into the tunic, and armguards on both his lower and upper arms. His clothes, too, seemed to be muddy.

She gave him a strange look before she decided to speak again.

"Why are you dressed like that? And what did you call me?" She asked, pulling him with her out of the water and onto the bank where Miroku, like her, was giving the guy a strange look.

"This is the uniform knights of Dramithia are to wear, Milady. Do you hail from a different land? Your clothes certainly are strange. Are you from Cyreth?" He asked sweeping a hand out in front of him and giving a deep bow before straightening again.

Miroku and Sango shared a look before turning toward the strange man before them. "Well, I'm Miroku and this," Miroku said, gesturing to Sango. "is Sango and if you'll excuse us for a moment, we need to speak." He quickly turned and grabbed Sango by the arm and led her a few feet away so they wouldn't be overheard.

"What's with this guy? Is he from the rennaissance fair or something?" Miroku whispered, casting a glance over to where they had left the stranger who appeared to be looking for something now. "Maybe he hit his head or something?" She offered. "Should we take him to the doctor?"

Miroku gave a shrug then turned to walk back to the stream again, Sango quickly following after him.

"So..." Sango started, looking around nervously. "What's your name?" She finally asked turning her gaze over to the stranger who seemed to be searching the stream for something. "And what are you looking for?"

"My name is Kagome, a knight of Dramithia and I am searching for my charm. I need to find it, I can't replace it." He said politely before returning to searching the stream's waters.

"A charm?" Sango mumbled to herself, thinking back to the star pendant she found in the stream. 'Of coarse it would be his.' She mentally scolded herself. 'It has the same kind of writing as the patch on his shirt.' She opened her purse and glanced inside before pulling out the pendant she had found, inspecting the writing one more time before calling out to him.

"Hey, Kagome!" When she saw she had his attention she showed him the charm. "Is this it?" She watched as he sloshed through the water and back to the land to stand in front of her. She felt the strange heat that pooled in her stomach when he gave a small smile at seeing the charm, and felt the heat climb toward her face in a blush. "Yes, it is, Milady. Thank you for finding it." He held his hand out to take it, palm up, and she dropped it into his waiting hand.

"No problem." She said, returning his smile with one of her own and felt that smile turn into a grin when she saw him blush as well. "But just call me Sango."

They were both knocked out of their trance by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Sango turned and saw Miroku standing only a few feet away with an overly calm look on his face. "Where did you say you 'hailed' from?" He questioned, putting a small note of sarcasm on the word hail. She almost wanted to send him a glare at his rudeness but was too preocupied with cooling the blush on her face that came when she realized she had completely forgotten Miroku was there.

"I am a knight of Dramithia." Kagome said, turning to properly address Miroku. "Where is this place? It seems Rei sent me quite a bit further than intended, I do not recognize these woods."

"You," Miroku started, seeming to be a bit more friendly now that the world wasn't revolving around Kagome and Sango. "are in Tokyo. Tokyo, Japan to be more accurate." Kagome seemed to blanch at this answer.

"You mean Japan? As in Earth, Japan?" Miroku and Sango gave eachother another stange look before they both nodded. Kagome let out a ragged sigh before nodding to himself. "I see. I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to cast a spell on me when she is still in training." Kagome's expression turned somber and both Miroku and Sango gained looks of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Sango finally voiced the question she and Miroku both had on their minds.

"Ah, that's right. The beings on this world do not possess the ability of Magyk. I am not from this world. I come from the world of Nyreith." Both Sango and Miroku had a look of stupor on their faces. It was official: This dude was nuts. Seeing their expressions Kagome's face turned into a grin. "You wish for me to show you proof?" They both had doubtful looks but nodded nontheless. They watched as Kagome's grin widened impossibly further before he turned and practically skipped back toward the stream.

They watched in anticipation while he stood still for a couple seconds before calmly took a step toward the stream and, rather than sinking like they expected, he stood on the water as if it were a solid surface instead of the liquidy substance they both knew it was. Their jaws dropped in amazement and they strained their vision even further as if expecting there to be something supporting him that they couldn't see.

To their suprise he wasn't finished. He lifted his hands and fluidly swept them around his form in an odd kind of dance and they watched as the water rippled and fell upward as if trying to reach for him. After a few moments the water swept up into the form of a ball and stayed floating in mid air until Kagome halted all movement. The water sphere only stayed still for a moment before it gradually started to leak water as if someone had stabbed a hole into the invisible container.

When the floating water rejoined the stream, both Sango and Miroku stood gaping at Kagome as he calmly walked toward them as if he hadn't defied any and all laws of science.

"How did you do that?" Miroku finally asked when he came to his senses, Sango nodding her agreement at the question.

"It is one of the Magyk basics of Nyreith: water manipulation. You must know the Magyk basics before you can be knighted." Kagome answered with a gentle smile. "Do you believe me now?"

* * *

Whew! i think this is one of my longest chapters ever! I really hope you guys will like this one and i do appreciate any helpful criticism or reviews that you guys are willing to send me. it was actually gonna be longer but i figured it was long enough. i may edit this chapter later. i'm not sure if i'm satisfied yet. if people like this story i'm gonna try and update it as much as possible especially since summer is here and i'm gonna be having a lot of spare time. (at least in the afternoons i will) But if you're reading this and you liked the story i would love you forever if you reviewed!! jk that's kinda creepy. but thanks anyone who decides to review!! i really appreciate it and i'll update as soon as i can!! Pronounciation key if anyone cares: Dramithia:Drum-me-th-e-aa Cyreth:Sear-eth Nyreith:Near-e-th (& yes i did make up these crappy names-if you have any better ones send em to me and i'll replace or use them somewhere else. i'm aware they suck) 


	2. Roommates?

Sorry to any of my readers that have been waiting for this. I'm currently failing english, i'm well on my way with math, and my japanese teacher is Evil! and my japanese teacher isnt even japanese! What a rip off!! Oh well enough of my complaining, i hope you guys enjoy the chapter and i'm gonna try and update soon!

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha's not mine and neither are any of these characters.

-------------------------Roommates?-----------------------

Sango sighed in distress, typing random nonsense onto the computer screen, then furiously tapping the backspace button a couple dozen times, having lost all inspiration after recieving the phone call from Miroku. Of course when Sango had first kicked Miroku and Kagome out of her appartment (at least for the rest of the afternoon), she hadn't given it any thought.

She hadn't taken into consideration the fact that she had just sent a completely innocent stranger, who had no idea how their world functioned or what most of the things that even most children thought of as common knowledge was, out into the big, wide city of Yokohama. And she deffinitely didn't take into consideration the fact that she had left the poor man with the world's biggest pervert as an escort!

She groaned and stretched back into the couch, closing her laptop and tossing it onto the coffee table in front of her. She had finally found inspiration, (a most welcome occurence since she had found herself in a slump for the past week and a half), when she had recieved the call that immediately crushed all hopes of her ever making her deadline.

Of all the places Miroku could've taken him, he chose a strip club?

The call had come about forty-five minutes ago. Apperently, Miroku thought it was the greatest idea he had ever had to take Kagome out to the hottest new _club_, Midnight Rage. She could hardly imagine a man as innocent and sweet as Kagome seemed to be in one of the many bars that Miroku seemed to be a regular customer at.

She let a tired sigh escape through the corner of her lips as she thought about her new roommate-to-be. As soon as they had decided to head back to Sango's apartment, the first topic of discussion was where Kagome would be staying at.

Of course she had done the right thing and immediately offered Miroku's apartment as the most logical place to stay (like hell she was letting a man stay in her appartmentn!) but then Miroku decided to throw a wrench into her plans and mentioned the fact that his own dog took up most of the apartment and that there was barely even room for himself.

Chibi-kun wasn't so chibi, she thought miserably, a frown tugging at her lips.

The annoying buzz of her appartment doorbell went off and she let another groan escape her mouth as she stood up and swung her front door open, revealing a grinning Miroku and a blushing Kagome.

"Hello, my dear Sango." Miroku called cheerfully, walking past her and into the appartment. "Did you get any work done while we were gone?"

Sango let out an impressive growl at his carefree behavior before roughly jerking Kagome through the door since he seemed to be frozen to the spot, blush still heavily staining his cheeks. It was amazing how Miroku managed to annoy her without ever being in the same place and it was twice as bad when they _were _in the same place!

"Miroku, are you a total idiot! I told you to take him to get a look around not to go lose his virginity!" Sango shouted at the man who was currently making himself at home on her couch with a soda in hand. She barely took any notice when she saw Kagome stumble at her choice of words.

"It's alright, Lady Sango, it wasn't that bad." Kagome shifted uneasily under her glare.

"You see, Sango, it's alright. But, man, you shoulda been there! As soon as the girls came off stage and into the crowd, they came straight up to him! And you know what he did? He was out of that club faster than if hell were on his heels!" Miroku burst into laughter, clutching his stomach while Sango sent him a disapproving glare, about ready to pummel him.

She quickly cast a glance over toward Kagome to gauge his reaction. He was as red as the minute he walked in, maybe more so with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I did not!" He shouted indignantly, turning his head to the side, nose in the air.

Miroku finally took notice of Sango's glare and quickly sobered up.

"Of course, of course. One should never mock their fellow man. We have to stick together if we're to survive in this harsh world of ours." Miroku said with a small wink in Kagome's direction. He merely raised a skeptical eyebrow at his new friend's sudden change in mood.

Sango gave him a solid wack on the head despite his efforts and turned to go to the kitchen. Kagome winced at the red taint Miroku's skin had taken up and barely just whispered, "Are all women in this world so violent?"

Sango's form stilled in mid-stride. Swiftly turning on her heel, she marched right up to Kagome and raised her fist menacingly.

"What was that you just said, Kagome-kun?" Kagome slowly turned around with wide fearful eyes and mouth open, ready to make an apology but was never given the chance before Sango's fist connected with his jaw. Sango easily turned back toward the kitchen with a small smile adorning her face.

"Would you guys like something to drink? And what kind of pizza? I'm ordering delivery tonight."

Miroku cast Kagome a cheerful grin, who was currently clutching his chin in pain. Glad for once that he wasn't on the recieving end of Sango's wrath he called over his shoulder, "I want sausage and pepperoni, and another Dr. Pepper, please!"

-------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the last one. I actually think the first chapter was the longest chapter i've written in any of my stories, but i might be wrong. that's just a guess. But again i'll try and update soon so don't bite my head off. i can only promise so much and still be able to deliver. thanx for reading and hope you'll stick around long enough to review. Oh and one more REALLY important thing!

READ!!!!

I will no longer be posting stories under this username. My computer has been messing up for the past couple months so i've decided to start off fresh on a new account. I'm going to repost all my stories on it and any continueing chapters and stories. just look for my stories under the username EPHEMERAL-NIGHT. no it's not all caps but that's just there for all you people who only scan what the author writes. (i know i do a lot of the time) :)


End file.
